


The Princess and the Handmaiden

by Harmony_Greene



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Greene/pseuds/Harmony_Greene
Summary: So, like princess and the pauper, kinda. ... But Gay.





	The Princess and the Handmaiden

“Princess, It is time to wake.” Thick curtains are thrown open and a hot breakfast sitting on the princess’ desk. “Now you have a lesson in two hours and two more after that. You have lunch with your family and there are nobles coming to dinner tonight.” The princess sits up and groans at the schedule. 

“And Father will most likely be trying to line up more sutors at dinner.”

“Unfortunately yes. I had a peek at the guest list for tonight. All of the families have at least one eligible bachelor. All of them attempting to rise in position.” The other woman says as she ruffles through the wardrobe of the princess. Pulling out a simple red dress, the princess stands. Walking over to the other girl the princess wraps her arms around her. “Joan. I don’t want to marry some brute.” Joan turns to wrap her arms around the royal girl. 

“I know, Lizzie. You want to live in the countryside, a quiet life. With a goat or two, some chickens and a farm to survive on your own.”

“But not alone.”

“Of course not. I’ll be with you for all time. Never shall I leave your side.” 

“Perfect.” They stay in their hug for a few more moments before Joan breaks the silence. 

“We must get you ready, m’lady.” Smiling and pulling back from the hug. 

“Fine. But tell me any interesting stories you know. I love hearing you talk.” 

“Okay, so this morning. When I was going to get your breakfast I ran into Matilda, the head chef. I wasn’t fully paying attention I was going through my duties for the day and your schedule. So I didn’t notice that she had a hot tray and I bumped right into the side of her. Apparently she made a new loaf of bread, normally she tells us if she is. Maybe I didn’t hear the announcement but anyway she starts yelling at me slipping into her native tongue. German, I believe. This goes on until the next loaf is ready, which ended up being another 20 minutes. And that’s why I don’t plan on running into that beast of a woman the rest of the day.” The young girls laugh at the misfortune of the elder one of the two. 

“Oh, Maybe I can have a trip planned to visit France. I hear that Paris is lovely in a few weeks time.” 

“Who would you take as chaperone? As you are, unmarried. It is required for you to take one.” 

“Maybe Henry?” 

“No, Darling. He’d notice in a heartbeat if we acted any differently.” 

“Oh, the new Knights. Tyler and Joshua?” 

“Good Idea love. They seem well enough to keep quiet certain things they may see on a trip. You have your lessons soon, I’ll go talk to them or atleast find them.” The two smile at each other and hug once again. Breaking apart they move to the door and walk down the hallway; Joan walking behind Elizabeth. They make it to the lessons room; Joan opening the door for her love. 

Watching the doors close she turns to begin chores before asking an important question to two knights. Making her way back to her lover’s room she opens the door and begins on chores. Collecting the breakfast that was left back onto the tray it was brought in on, she walks back out towards the kitchen to pass it to another maid, nancy.  
Beckoning one over, “Can you take this to the kitchen, Matilda’s mad at me.” Nancy nods and walks with the tray.  
Joan walks outside towards the practice field. Noticing the pair she sought out; she walks closer to where they are standing watching some of the other knights spar. 

“Sir Tyler, Sir Joshua!” I call out to them. They look over in my direction and smile. 

“Are you to busy currently?” 

“No. Do you need us?” 

“I need to ask you two about something. We should step away from-” I nod my head towards the group. 

“Of course.” The three follow 

“What is it that is eating at you Joan?”

“The princess desires to go on a trip to paris. As I am to follow her she would need knight escorts. Would you two be interested in going?” They look at each other, having a silent conversation. Tyler turns back; nodding. “How long would the trip be?” 

“A month maybe two. It depends on the Princess.” 

“Okay. Let us now. We’ll be seeing you Joan.” Josh replies, they begin to walk back to the rest of the knights.

Standing a moment the girl begins walking to the castle. Noticing the time she continues to the princesses room picking up a basket for the princesses laundry. Making her way up she begins to pile a few of the princesses dresses into the basket. Finding the dirty dresses that needed to be washed she picked up the basket and began to walk to the laundry room. She makes it to the room and sets the basket down beginning to wash the delicate dresses. 

\--------

Finally hanging up the dresses to dry, the girl picks up the basket and begins to walk to the room where my love has been for the past several hours. Reaching it Joan turns to wait for Elizabeth to be finished with her lessons. Not even a few minutes later, Elizabeth walks out of the room. The two girls greet each other, and begin walking back to Elizabeth’s room. Entering the private chambers their demeanor change drastically. Outside of the room they hold the proper roles assigned to them, but behind closed doors they become the equal partners in love. 

“So Tyler and Joshua are available and able if you desire to take them on the trip. I would recommend bringing up the trip tonight to your father possibly before or during the meal.” 

“Wonderful. What would I do without you?”

“Be single and unhappy.”

Elizabeth giggles at the comment. They stand next to one another in a moment of peaceful bliss. Its interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. 

“The queen has requested the princess.”

“The princess will be there shortly.” Joan calls out to the page. They turn back to one another, Joan opens the door and they begin to walk towards the Queen’s rooms.  
We reach the study and I remind Elizabeth of our plan.

“The Princess Elizabeth.” A page announces as the door opens. Elizabeth steps in and the door closes behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey So, I wrote this a while ago and my friend Megan (she knows who she is) told me that I should post it.


End file.
